The 100th Hunger Games
by BRILL WILL
Summary: ***Open.*** For the 100th Hungers and 4th Quarter well I hav decided to put not one but two twist. Read inside to find out what they are but I will say that they are AWESOME! May the odds ever be in your favour. PM me any ideas.
1. Form

**Hello readers. This is my first Hunger Games story. I will update at least once a week. I don't know how to PM people at the moment so could you please tell me. If I accept any ideas like chariot rides but not the actual Tribute I will put you down as a mentor. Because this is the 100****th ****Hunger Game and 4****th**** Quarter Quell there will be two twists. I will be putting 24 Capitol kids (I won't do it in their pov) in the Games aswell that work together to try and kill you and to defeat them the Tributes must work together. If there are 5 Tributes left and not all the Capitol kids are dead then they will leave the Tributes to fight it out and there will be no sponsors but suppilies of food or over stuff when you kill or make the show interesting. Also expect advanced Capitol weapons.  
><strong>

Read above it is important.

Name

Prefferd District/s (in order of the ones you want)

Age (I am no noly accepting ages 12-16)

Personality

Use of the tessera

Token

Bloodbath (if you say yes then you will die honourably)

Family

Friends

Appearance

Life at your District

Opinion of the Capitol

Interview angel

Interview outfit

Arena strategy

Leading the Tributes against the Capital kids

Special skills

Areana ideas

Mutt ideas

What happened at the reaping (a small paragraph would give you a better chance of getting picked)

Weapons

Preffered death

Rate the next few on a scale of 1 to 5

*Hand-to-hand combat

*Survival

*Hunting

*Running

*Using ranged weapons

Strengths

Weaknesses (at least 3)

Why should you win (don't say why shouldn't I or you'll be dead before you reach the Cornucopia)

Chariot Ride and costume

Mentor (I just need their name and age but if you want to submit a lot of information on one then you can do)

Anything else

**Submit as many as you like. PM me if you want.**


	2. The list

**Okay this page contains the Tributes and a few mentors. It will always be updated so don't expect a new chapter about who else I'm picking.**

**District 1 – Luxury**

**Nick diLaurenti (17) Cheshire0663**

**Estella Crowning (16) oatmealcookies123**

**District 2 – Masonry**

**Noel Walker (18) Jessy102030**

**Lunala Wreath (13) oatmealcookies123  
><strong>

**District 3 – Electronics**

**Gerri Standi (18) Theonechance  
><strong>

**Hannah Debis (12) BRILL WILL  
><strong>

**District 4 – Fishing**

**Stephen Richard (17) APersonYouWillNeverKnow  
><strong>

**Mallony Evans (16) BethMalfoyMellark**

**Mentor-Missy James BethMalfoyMellark**

**Mentor-Fraizer King APersonYouWillNeverKnow  
><strong>

**District 5 – Power**

**Fang Jest (16) Golden Warrior Eagle  
><strong>

**Golden Lox (12) golldie031  
><strong>

**Mentor-Aurora Williams (15) SoccerIsMyLife123  
><strong>

**District 6 – Transportation**

**Stanely Mort (18) Hilgnz  
><strong>

**Terra Lotus (13) Golden Warrior Eagle  
><strong>

**District 7 – Lumber**

**William Kilmurray (14) BRILL WILL**

**Kat Nelson (14) Jessy102030**

**Mentor- Finley Walters (29) Jessy102030  
><strong>

**District 8 – Textiles**

**Ben Lore (17) seaweed brain95  
><strong>

**Layor Time (17) seaweedbrain95  
><strong>

**District 9 - Grain**

**Orion Hunter (16) Hayley TT Showbiz  
><strong>

**Rhett Brier (14)**** ThexScribe  
><strong>

**District 10 – Livestock**

**Male**

**Thalia Swept (16) Golden Warrior Eagle**

**District 11 – Agriculture**

**Robert Masel (15) Danille  
><strong>

**Salmon Craybess (17) LenorDeAmor  
><strong>

**District 12 – Coal**

**Male**

**Kate Peterson (12) SoccerIsMyLife123**


	3. Prologue

**In the 74****th ****Hunger Games they let both Katniss and Peeta live as they originally agreed and there was no rebellion. The current President has to choose the Quarter Quell. If you review then your character has a better chance of living in the Games.**

President Snow sat in his office thinking. Soon would be the 100th Hunger Games and the entire island of Panem would be expecting a good show after what happened last year. Five Tributes had died in the Bloodbath because of so many alliances and then for six entire days not a single death. The Gamemakers had sent the Mutts in to draw them together but these were knew Mutts that hadn't been properly tested so by the time they were at the Cornucopia there were only three Tributes left. And one of them had a leg missing. Not only that but the Victor nearly died from her wounds and fell into a three day comma.

The Capitol was a laughing stock that year. If the Gamemakers didn't come up with a good arena this year then he would have to kill. But the ruler of Panem had more important things on his mind. He needed to come up with a Quarter Quell and to celebrate 100 years of Hunger Games then it would not end well.

_Come on think._ He thought._ The problem last year was that they were working together to much so this year I need a Quarter Quell that will make it interesting and bring them apart. The Careers usually win so maybe if I did something to spilt them up._

He sat in his office all night trying to think of an idea. Maybe he could bring in Mutts to stop them getting close. No they might just end up killing all of them. Besides if he kept them apart too much then there would hardly be any blood. What if he made them appear different so they didn't know who they made alliances with. No it wouldn't be exciting enough.

_Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Maybe instead of driving them apart I should make them work together. _It was then be had an idea that would make the 100th Hunger Games more memorable than any other.

President Snow stood up as several cameras zoomed in on him. He began his speech.

'To celebrate the 100th Hunger Games and 4th Quarter Quell we need a twist. But this time it has to be unique. For the 1st Quarter well the Districts chose their own Tributes. For the second there were twice as many. And for the third we saw the past victors fight it out. Each of these times we saw each one of them fights against each other for survival. But now they fight together.'

There were many over dramatic and unnecessary gasps from the Capitol audience.

'As I speak twenty four of the Capitols most well trained young adults are being given extensive training in survival, hunting and hand-to-hand combat. They will be waiting in the arena for the Tributes for a Game that will be remembered for a long time. Also this year there shall be no sponsors but there will be interviews. Instead in the arena there will be certain packages that shall be dropped off at certain during the Game, but interviews will still be held. And so let the Reapings for 100th Hunger Games and 4th Quarter Quell begin.'

**So what did you think? Please copy and paste any mistakes into the reviews. PM me if you've got any ideas especially for the arena. I will give you credit.**


	4. D1 Reapings

**REVIEW! Check out something on my profile about reviewing. I am doing this in the first person but sometimes I might just do it as a voice over. I meant to update this yesterday but it wouldn't let me login.  
><strong>

**Nick diLaurentis D1 17  
><strong>

Today I was in a bad mood. People say I'm in a bad mood to often but today I was in an exceptional mad mood. The answer to why I was in a bad mood is simple. It was Reaping day. Most of kids in District 1 would happily participate in the Games for a chance if honour and Glory. Well I did want a chance in the Hunger Games but not for that reason.

I got dressed ate some toast for breakfast and made my way down to the basement of the house for a training session. Ever since I was twelve my dad had trained me for five hours a day and sometimes more. And ever since my brother Tyler had died during the final two in the Games those training sessions had become more intense.

I suspected that dad was going to make me volunteer this year. Mum would be against it but I didn't care. I was determined to do whatever necessary to get a shot at Aurora. Aurora Williams. She was the one that had killed my brother in the Games last year. She would now be the mentor of District 3 and this was my only chance for revenge. Even though he was sad at his son's death Peter diLaurentis said that he was weak to lose to a girl that was three years younger than him at the time, completely ignoring the fact that Tyler had been missing a leg.

When I got to the basement dad was already get the equipment ready.

'You're late, _again_.' He grumbled.

'Sorry dad I over slept a bit.'

'If you were in the Games and overslept a bit then someone could have crept up on you and slit your throat (he's a real charmer isn't he?) You need to always focus and plan ahead.'

I sighed, tired of hearing the same lecture over and over again, but quickly disguised my sigh as a cough when he glanced sharply in my direction. Dad tossed me a wooden staff and I caught it expertly and readied myself into a combat stance. We went over the basic swipes, dodges and blocks talking as we went.

'Nick I need you to listen to me.' He said as he sidestepped a strike I aimed at his ribs. 'If you're not picked for the Reapings then I want you to volunteer. When Tyler died he shamed this family and I need you to help bring back the honour that he lost. Can you do that?'

I felt anger boil inside of me, like I do every time he talks about Tyler like he was nothing but a waist of space. Did dad even care that his own flesh and blood had died.

I swallowed the anger and said. 'Of course dad I'll have won the Games before I reach the Cornucopia.'

'Good, that's what I like to hear.'

We trained for several more hours, covering the basic skills like knife throwing, hand-to-hand-combat, survival, hunting and poisonous plants.

Finally after much more training I was allowed to go and rest. After thinking what to do I decided to use the time wisely. So I threw darts at Aurora's picture (which included a drawn on moustache and devil horns). I was aware that I might possibly not make it into this room again so I wrote a letter. It was like a will except for the fact that didn't own anything that by law my farther couldn't sell or give away. The thought that I might actually enter the arena hadn't occurred to him. All this training and lessons hadn't been so I could win the Hunger Games. It was so he could kill Aurora.

When the Peacekeepers found out she was dead they would make the link that I had avenged my brother's death. I would then hide at my aunts at District 4. She was on my mother's side of the family and would look after me. If that failed then I would go to District 12 and get a job there. There was no way that they would suspect someone from the wealthiest Districts to go to the poorest one.

I looked at his watch and realised that the Reapings would start soon. Quickly I put on my best clothes and went to the city centre. It was obvious to me that I would have to be quick in volunteering, nearly all the kids wanted to go to the arena and like me each one had used the Tessera as many times as possibly. It was also obvious to me that the others would know that they needed to volunteer quick as well.

But I did have one advantage. I had got his friends Johnny Odair, Finely Walters and several others to keep an eye on the ones most likely to volunteer. It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually I had managed to persuade them that I needed this revenge.

Even on bad days the city centre looked amazing and twice as better than District 12's ever looked. But today it looked exceptionally amazing. Banners and lights had been set up everywhere in honour of the Capitol. The place was packed with people from all over the District and several Peacekeepers had surrounded the crowd. There were more in other Districts to stop the Tributes running away but here there were only a few because the Capitol didn't want to waste their guards, considering that most of us wanted to be in the Games.

I saw Johnny take station himself behind Cameron a serious opponent and clear candidate for a Tribute. He saw me and nodded, pointing at Cameron and running his finger across his throat. He's a really good friend.

Tony Ray, the person who chooses who will go into the arena made his way to the stage and put his hand in the boys Reaping pool and pulled a name out. Now it had finally begun to start.

**Estella Crowning D1 16  
><strong>

I hated the Reapings. My mum and dad agree with me but don't say anything because they know that the Capitol will come after them if they do.

_Oh well._ I thought. _Let's get it over and done with for another year._

Unlike my parents I had never been particularly worried about getting Reaped. I never used the Tessera and even if I did get Reaped another girl was likely to volunteer so they could bring honour and glory to their family. What a bunch of suicidal pychos.

_Honestly though._ She thought._ They all think they're going to win but the chances are usually against them. Thankfully the odds of me not getting anywhere near the Cornucopia are in my favour. I really do pity the person who gets Reaped._

I had been so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't realise that I was late. And if you are late for the Reapings you could be charged with trying to avoid the Games. And get shot. The Capitol really are a cheery bunch aren't they?

I charged to city centre just as a Peacekeeper took up his position blocking off any means of escape. I pushed past him but felt something grip my shoulder and was yanked back.

'What's your name?' The Peacekeepers asked with their usual lack of manners.

'I'm Estella Crowning.'

'Well then you're in a bit of trouble, trying to miss the Reapings and assaulting a Peacekeeper. Those are some serious charges. You could be shot.'

'What!' I yelled in protest. 'I was late. If I did want to miss the Reapings then I wouldn't have come would I? And only pushed past you so I _wouldn't _be counted as late.'

The Peacekeeper smiled smugly. 'Well I will let you off with a warning on one condition. You apologise to me.'

I snorted. Normally I wouldn't say sorry to him out of dignity but this was different. If he did report these false charges then I definitely would be shot. My family might as well.

'I'm sorry for pushing you out of the way. It won't happen again.' Every single one of these words was tinted with poison.

'Good now run along.'

I saw that the Reapings had already begun and Tony Ray had already picked out the boy's name. 'Connor Whitle.' He announced. I knew him as the local bully from school.

Next to me someone began to call out but the person behind him squeezed a pressure point in his neck and he fell to the flaw. No one but me had noticed this and the attacker but his fingers to his lips as a sign for her to stay quiet.

In the distance someone else volunteered, this time without getting knocked unconscious. The crowd turned their heads as Nick diLaurentis walked onto the stage. Connor Whitle looked disappointed that someone else had taken his place and went back to the crowd.

I was so lost in my train of thoughts, thinking about what I was going to do that after the Reapings and when to do my homework (the answer to that would be never) that I didn't notice my name being called out until it was right down her ear.

The entire crowd was looking at me and at once she realised that she had been Reaped. Very slowly I made my way to the stage not being able to comprehend any of it. I had been Reaped. _I_ had been Reaped. It just wasn't possibly, the law of averages was on my side.

Tony Ray asked me what my name was and I answered automatically not really listening to him. I looked over to my parents and noticed that my mother was crying and my farther was getting one of his friends to take her home. I immediately changed my face from a look of worry into a smile, making sure people didn't think I was weak. I found it strange that no one had volunteered to get a shot at the arena but brushed the thought aside.

Tony Ray spoke into the microphone. 'Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, our Tributes from District 1.' The crowd began clapping as we were lead away to our doom.

The Peacekeepers escorted us to the Justice building. I recognised the one I had pushed into area and he was grinning like he had just won the games himself. If die then I am so going to come back as a ghost and haunt him.

The building was amazing with first class velvet carpets and jewels that _we_ make. I was left in a room on my own that was practically a prison cell. They had put me in here so I could say my goodbyes hopefully give something good for the cameras.

My dad came first. He was a doctor like my mum and they were both quite wealthy. I presumed my mum was at home, trying to recover.

'Estella are you alright?' He said. You could tell he was trying to keep the worry from his voice.

'Oh I'm fine. I'm only going to fight to the death against twenty three others but apart from that I've never been better.' The comment was supposed to cheer him up but I think it made him more worried.

'Dad I'm joking I'll be fine. It's not like I don't have any skills and I could join the Careers. They almost always win.' After a moment of silence he said. 'You're mother wanted to come but she started crying as soon as you're name was read. I got a friend from work to take her home.'

'I know I saw her in the crowds.'

'Estella your mom wants you to have something that belonged to her when she was a little girl.' He took a small eagle shaped pendant out of his pocket and put it around my neck.

'Good luck Estella, I know that you'll win.'

He left the room and I waited to be taken to the Capitol and meet the people who want to see me die.

**I only have one Tribute from District 2 so them Reapings might take a while.**


	5. D2 Reapings

**Okay for the reapings I will try and do at the very least once a week considering that you all hate them. But I need the Tributes for that District. And as fellow authors you all know that it is highly important that you review.**

**Noel Walker D2 18**

I personally hate the reapings. Don't get me wrong I love the Games, I just hate the reapings. All that tension, people wondering who will be picked, it's just so annoying. And don't even get me started on those interviews. Dressing people up like it's a beauty contest (which I would win** (A/N. YOUR WRONG I WOULD WIN!)**). What you should do is have trials to decide who is the strongest and who is going to get the honour of fighting in the Games. I bet _that_ would get them viewers.

Still I was going to go into the arena because _I_ am the strongest and_ I _should win. And I would do whatever it takes. The strong will survive. The weak will be overcome.

I made my way down to the reapings, hating the entire place. People trying to sell stuff to the Capitol and placing fancy lights around the buildings. It was pathetic.

Our escort walked up to the stage and put his hand in the Reaping pool. I couldn't let him read out the name. I was eighteen so this would be my last chance. I had to do something.

'I volunteer as Tribute!' I yelled. Everyone looked at me in surprise as I made my way to the stage.

'According to tradition of the Hunger Games I have to read out the name of the Tribute and then accept volunteers.' The escort said in a whiny voice.

'What does it matter?' I said. 'You've got a Tribute so get on with it.'

The escort looked stunned and I noticed a few of the Peacekeepers getting ready. Then he was suddenly calm. 'Very well, it appears we have our male Tribute from District 2. Now let's get on with the girls.'

**Lunala Wreath D2 13**

My family were taking position in the square. My mum was blocking the main entrance and my dad was standing next to the escort. I probably should have mentioned that they were both Peacekeepers. The escort had been here for twenty years and not once had his name been. There were all kinds of rumours going around about him, like: he didn't have a name and a more bizarre one was that he was one of the Capitol's experiments they only let him go once a year to be an escort. Of course I didn't believe any of these, especially not the last one, but that was only because I started it.

I personally hate the Reapings but there is nothing I can do about it. I went to the Reapings in my best dress and with a sun flower in my hands.

I saw Noel volunteer before the name was read out. _Wow. _I thought._ He really is psychotic._ There was some debate and some of the boys looked disappointed that they had missed their chance to get in the arena.

She put her hand in the girls reaping pool and I got all tense. I was very nervous and had gotten all tense.

The escort pulled out the name and read my name.

I froze and dropped the sun flower that I was holding. I just couldn't believe that I was chosen. It just wasn't right. I was too young to die.

I was unwilling to go up on stage at first so an older girl came and helped me up. For once the odds are NOT in my favour.

**Okay I know that this one is really short but I have writers block (dramatic music). Is there anything in particular that you would like me to put down in the reapings of your Tribute?**


	6. D3 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tributes except two and possibly more latter on. All the things that aren't in the book are **_**mine.**_

**Gerri Standi D3 18**

I swung my fist but it was blocked by my opponent arm and he kicked me backwards.

I steadied myself and attempted a round house kick but he ducked and came at me with a series of punches. I knocked them all out of the way and struck by attacker hard on the jaw. He retaliated with a strike to my ribcage and we eventually decided to call it a draw.

'I think you've got a real shot at this.' I said.

'Yeah I agree. In fact I would go as far as to say that you might not be the first to die in combat.' Turner laughed at his own joke. He was helping me train in case I got reaped.

'Thanks mate. I'm really glad to know that you support me on this and have complete faith in me.'

'You know I'm only joking you have actually got a shot. Hey I'd better get to work. Were helping hook up the TV equipment for the Capitol. And I'm late.'

'Good, well you'd better go, by.' I said quickly so he would leave.

'Gerri I'm not stupid.' I "coughed" at this. 'I remember that you promised to help me out at the factory for a week, if I didn't volunteer and helped you with some last minute practice.' 'Fine then, I'll go, but it is _so_ boring.' I complained as we went up the road. Turner didn't need to work. Well at least not at the boring electronic factory. He could just get a normal job and have his parent fund his college education like they offered. But he is stubborn and started to blab on about independence and all that rubbish. So he got the highest paying job in the District. This was working at the local electronics factory.

When we got to the gate we were greeted by the 'friendly' local security guard.

'What's your name?' He said. The guard had dark skin and close cropped black hair. He would have been in his late thirties but the lines around his eyes made him look older.

'Jeff you must know my name by now, it's Tuner, and I'm on the list.'

He looked at a sheet of paper and seemed satisfied. 'Whose you're funny looking friend?' Funny looking? How dare he insult me like that. I would fight him but he's bigger than me. And I know I'm not too easy on the eyes and my dark brown hair is a bit long but that's a bit harsh.

Turner smiled. 'The _very_ funny looking one (I am actually on the verge of killing him, I really am) is Gerri Standi. Mr Hayed said he wanted all hands on deck for getting the broadcasting equipment and to bring anyone possible.'

'I didn't see extra come in.' The guard said.

'Well that's because anyone with a life wouldn't do this for free (okay know I will actually kill him).'

'Fair enough, go in.'

We went inside and I was amazed. The last time I had visited this place it looked like it had been hit by a nuclear bomb. But now it was gleaming and state of the art computers were everywhere.

'Well you've certainly given the room a makeover.' I said.

Before Turner could reply his boss Mr Hayed came up to me. 'And who is this, Turner?' He indicated at my good self. I know they talk about me as if I'm rubbish (no comments or I'll kill you).

'You did say that we needed all the help you could get so I brought my friend Gerri Standi. I know he's not that smart but he can do the basic things.'

'Okay I swear to God that of you make one more joker then I am actually going to kill you.'

Turner turned to his boss. 'He's charming isn't he?'

Out of pure rage I tackled him to the ground and repeatedly smashed my fist against his face. In return he kicked me in the groin. Now I won't go in to great detail about the fight but it wasn't pretty and Turner is now suspended from the factory for a week.

'Thanks very much Gerri, now I've lost an entire weeks payment.' He said lifting a pack of frozen peas over his.

I held my nose for ten seconds to stop the bleeding. 'Look I'll pay you back and if I do win the Hunger Games then I will defiantly have the money to pay you back.'

Know once again I won't into too much detail but were both in pretty bad shape.

'Still I will be mocked about this for an age.' He complained.

'That's true but only because I won the fight.' This caused him to glare at me so I changed the subject. 'We'd better get moving I think the reapings are going to start soon.'

The entire town was lit up with all kinds of electrical devices like lights, lit up billboards, pictures of my dad the mayor on one of the screens a brief scene of Turner and I fighting.

Only a couple of people were looking, sadly one of them included my dad. He gave me a stern and viscous look that said: _We will talk about this latter._

I decided on a tactical retreat and hid amongst the crowd. The escort tapped the microphone and everyone turned around.

'Attention ladies and gentlemen.' She said to the audience. 'It is time to select one young man and one young woman to take part in this year's Games. So without further delay we shall let the reapings for the 100th Hunger Games and 4th Quarter Quell begin.'

She put her hand into the males reaping pool and pulled out a name.

_Well. _I thought._ This should be interesting. On the bright side if I do get picked I won't have to face down my dad. Just twenty three kids with weapons that want to kill me. No problem._

**Hannah Debis D2 12**

Look if I knew what was going to happen at the end of the day I swear that I would have jumped out of the window in the justice building there and then. Maybe dragging a couple of people down with. Besides dying might not be that bad, I had never done it before so wouldn't know.

I walked to the power factory and was greeted by the guard Jeff. I tried to keep on his good side because if you annoy him then he will make your life hell.

I didn't work in the factory as I was only twelve but my dad did. And because today is reaping day he had to bring anyone he could, if he wanted a chance at getting a promotion. So that meant dragging me and my excuse for a brother along, even though we could only do the simple jobs.

Everyone at the factory (and that is including the manger) think that it is the single most boring thing ever. And unless you had never been to the too District 3 then you would agree (hey that rhythms). But the fact is that it is the highest paying job in the District. It's on the sad things in life, like how chocolate is bad for you. And there is twice as much money during Hunger Games season. For weeks the Capitol set up an arena that requires technology to activate the mines, shafts that bring the Tributes to the surface, new collars for the mutts, controls for the mines, ways to activate the disasters around the arena and most importantly the tech to broadcast the whole thing around the island of Panem.

I could go on and on but that would waste time. You see what people don't tend to release is that how much they depend on the other Districts. It's true the Capitol has all the power and could wipe us off the face of the Earth at the drop of a hat, but for everyday life they need us more than they care to say.

So for the rest of the day I was forced to get papers and put them in the box that they were supposed to go into. It was annoying and what was more annoying was that I knew what to do because this wasn't the first time that my dad had dragged me and my brother here during Hunger Game season. My dad wanted a promotion because we needed to money. He was at the very bottom of the food chain and although we weren't poor we couldn't afford the expensive things and were occasionally mocked about it.

We could have used the tessera as dad wanted us to take part in the Games and win when we were fourteen and my brother was fifteen so that was what we had done last year. But some of the others had mocked him saying that he was risking his son's life for a little money because he was too lazy to work hard enough. Those two people had ended up hospital that night. One had three cracked ribs and a dislocated jaw. The other had a chapped arm, a broken nose and his knee was a funny shape. He had let them off with a warning.

After that dad was very firm and said no more tessera. If Lewis Debis had one flaw then it was his pride.

I snapped back to reality began to sort the papers again. _This is so boring. What sort of lifeless loser would do this unless he or she was being made to do this by their parent?_

I glanced out of the window and saw Turner approaching the gate. I didn't really know him had seen him here before. O_h know. _I thought. The security guard hated him ever since he spilt coffee on his uniform.

I smiled to myself as I watched him pretend to forget his name. Then I noticed someone behind him and Turner said that he had brought him to help. _Well it looks like we've got lifeless loser number one. I wonder who will be next._

Once again I went back to sorting out the papers. My brother got the easy job as he just moved things around. Apparently I'm too small and petite, weak and small to do those things. It's not like they are wrong it just that they hurt my feelings a little.

Turner and his sad friend came into the building and started to talk to the manger of the factory Mr Hayed. And he looked _very_ angry.

I couldn't make out what they were saying but after a minute or so Turner's friend tackled him to the ground. He returned the favour by kicking me in a place that I won't mention. Even though it was short I fought that the fight was _hilarious_ (although I am not allowed to say that nor am I allowed to mention the fight outside the factory, by orders of Mr Hayed).

They eventually got pulled apart and Turner got called into Mr Hayed's office and boy was he in trouble. His friend however got pulled out of the building by Jeff (who was only too happy to help) and became officially banned from the factory for life and if he was seen within ten metres from the gate without a good reason Mr Hayed would have people shoot him in the spot that Turner kicked earlier.

The reapings were a nightmare the suspense was awful but as I said we can make a lot of money on them.

The first name to be called out was Gerri Standi. I recognised him as the person who got in a fight with Turner and kicked out of the factory (happy memories).

I wondered what unlucky girl would have to go into the arena this year.

'Hannah Debis.' The escort called out. Well now we know the unlucky sod.

**I wanted to show how much the Capitol depends on the other Districts.****From now on updates will be twice a week. The next one will be on Monday.**


	7. D4 Reapings

**It is going to be hard writing twenty for different povs for the reapings so give me a break.**

**Stephen Richard D4 17**

I hated the Reapings. Every year it's the same. Someone get's reaped and goes to the arena and dies. I pretended that I didn't care and said to people that trained all the time because if I did get reaped then I would be prepared. The truth was I didn't know. I trained because I wanted to win but I was worried about my family. Years ago my mum died and my dad had never recovered. He just worked ate and drank himself to sleep. But it wasn't him I was worried about it was my nine year old sister Lena.

She couldn't fend for herself and my dad couldn't look after. I decided to do what I always do when I want to take my mind off things. I go catch fish. Not many people work on Reaping days but that's the best time to work because then you get all the fish for yourself.

When I got to the harbour I saw that my friend Jacob already had his boat ready. I called out to him and he turned around

'Stephen come one help me come and me catch some fish and we can split the profits fifty, fifty when we sell them down the market later.'

'Not unless one of use is at the Capitol.' I joked.

'Yeah I bet who ever goes there is going to eating the fish that we catch.'

I got onboard the boat and grabbed a net while Jacob readied the trident. It seemed like we were only on the boat for a few minutes but I noticed that the reapings would start in less than an hour. If we didn't move we might be classed as attempting to miss it.

I told Jacob the problem and he looked grim. 'Well mate we're in some trouble as I wasn't looking were I was steering the boat and to put it short we might be stuck.'

'What!' I yelled. 'If we don't get there on time then we will be shot!' I cursed under my breath.

'Don't worry I have a planned.' When he says that it usually worries me. 'I'll get the catch and we'll swim to shore. We can just come back later on and toe the boat back to the harbour.'

Even though it was an insane idea we did manage to get to shore and even had time to dry our clothes off.

We had made a pretty good catch that day and decided to hide them at Jacob's house until the market opened.

As we carried the fish up the road I said to Jacob. 'Where is Sam?'

'I'm right here.' Said a voice behind me. We were both so shocked that I tripped over and Jacob dropped the fish.

I turned around and saw Sam right behind me.

'How long have you been behind us?' I asked, as Jacob began to pick up the fish.

'Not that long. Although I was sure that you saw me before.'

'Sam you made me drop the fish.' Jacob complained. 'I'll never get as good as a price for them now.'

'Oh stop moaning, you can wash them later. And don't call me Sam, its Samantha.'

'You let Stephen call you Sam, why's that?' He added with a smirk.

Sam blushed a bit and glared at him. 'If you don't be quiet then I am going to take one of your tridents and shove it up your backside. Do you understand?' Isn't my girlfriend charming?

He nodded, obviously scarred.

'Hey I think the Reapings are going to start soon so we'd better get going.' I said 'Jacob stash the fish in your house and catch up with us later.'

'Okay I understand you two want some alone time. Don't worry I won't intrude you I can see when I'm not wanted.' He started laughing and got a kick in the backside from Sam for his jokes. He ran away from her so fast that I'm sure he left a trail of fire in his place.

'I hate him I really do.' She glared at him angrily as he went.

'Oh he's not that bad just a bit stupid. Who do you think will get reaped this year?'

'I bet it will be me this time. The next time you see me will be TV, murdering people.' Even though she was joking about it I couldn't help but worrying. What if her or Jacob that got reaped and sent to the Games? What if _I_ went to the Capitol?

I pondered on these thoughts as I went down the square. Many people were trying to sell fish to the Peacekeepers but they just ignored them. District 4 took the reapings as an opportunity to advertise the anything they wanted to sell. Which is usually fish.

This is another way that I can gain money because of the reapings. When the other sellers run out of stock, we can sell a truck load.

I wait anxiously, wondering who will be chosen. Then I turn to my left and Jacob is standing there, having crept up on me without making a sound. I jump back and pee myself a little.

'Are you and Sam trying to give me a heart attack?'

'Damn you caught us.' He said grinning.

The mentors for the District took their seats. Frazier Kin had won the 80th Hunger Games by manipulating the mutated shark Mutts, from his experience in the ocean. The stunt had cost him his entire family. The other victor and mentor for District 4 was Missy James. She had stuck with the Careers and was eventually the only one left.

We watch as someone takes to the stage. The tension in the crowd is high as she reaches into the boys reaping pool and pulls out a name.

'Stephen Richard.' She called.

For a couple of seconds I was stunned. Slowly I walked up to the stage. I just couldn't believe that I was chosen. Now one volunteered because they knew how hard I had worked for it. In a way I wished they would, which is kind of ironic. In the crowd I saw Jacob consoling Sam. I just hope that I managed to see her again. I would try to win the Games whatever it took.

**Mallony Evans D4 16**

**(A/N I am really sorry that this pov is short but I didn't have a lot of inspiration and I'm lazy)**

Jane and I made our way to the Reapings. She really wanted to get picked but I couldn't understand it. It was almost certain death. Despite my warning Jane had used the tessera as many times as she was aloud. I had made a pact with her that if I was chosen this year I would still let Jane volunteer in my place.

To be honest I had secretly planned to take her place. It wasn't out of the fact that I wanted to win, it was that I didn't want her to die.

But I had promised and my promises mean a lot. The first person to be called reaped was Stephen Richard. I knew him briefly from school; he was in the year above me. No one volunteered in his place, because they knew how hard he had worked for it.

'Well this is excellent.' The escort said. 'Shall we get on with the girl reapings?' I got all tense as I do every year. The escort pulled out a name and said. 'Jane Adlar.'

I stood frozen, as my best friend made her way to the stage. She looked confident but I knew that she couldn't really win this.

In a heat of the moment decision I shouted: 'I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!' everyone turns around to look at me. Jane is stunned and angrily saying something to me that I hope the Capitol will edit out for the younger viewers.

'Excellent.' The escort says. 'And now we have our two Tributes for District 4 we can proceed to the Justice building for friends and family visits. And then to the Capitol.'

I hate them all. Sickening, little b*****s. I will show them. I _will_ win the Games.

Jane came and visited me first. She was very angry but I finally managed to convince her that I was trying to save her. She gave me a pearl bracelet with the name of the District on it and wished me luck. By the time she left I was near crying. The guards came and they took me to the train.

**I know that this chapter is short but let's face it we just want to get to the action. And I want to get this out of the way and start my real novel.**

**Review=Motivation**

**Motivation=Faster writing**

**Faster writing=Faster updates**


	8. D5 Reapings

**I go back to school on Monday so updates may take longer. I might have to post the updates once a weak. D6 reapings might take a while because I have no male tribute.**

**Fang Jests D5 16**

I stopped a few meters from the power factory entrance and began to gasp for breath. For three years I have been running three miles from my home to the power factory to work. I would normally be able to run the length and have five minutes to rest before work began, but today I had overslept and pushed myself to the limits to try and get there on time. You see I was desperate for promotion for several reasons. One was I might get a higher pay rise, so I could eventually rent some form of transport like a bike. The other one was that I wouldn't have to get up as early. It wasn't healthy to run so much and eat so little.

I stopped for a few minutes and sprinted through the main gates. When say sprinted, I mean I planned on sprinting but instead slowly and pathetically walked through the gates. By the time I was inside the building, I was sweating so much you could have made a fountain.

Everyone started to stare at me for a few seconds and went back to work. They knew that I had to run three whole miles.

I stood there panting for a couple of seconds and went to my work station to check what I had to do for today. It was most likely going to be in the steam room, working on the machinery. That was if I _that_ was lucky.

I had barely moved a few feet, when then manager Adam Bateman came towards me. And he didn't look happy. I made this deduction because he was frowning. Although he always looks like that so he might not have been angry.

'You're ten minutes late. Why?'

I would have answered except I was still panting for breath. Attempting to run three miles in exactly ten minutes take a stole on a person. So my reply was vomiting on his shoes. Now it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Okay admittedly in exactly five minutes everyone in the power factory knew about it and called me vomit kid for the rest of the day. Fortunately my manager was sympathetic about the fact that I had to run everyday so I didn't get into trouble, although he was very annoyed about the fact that I threw up on his shoes and sent me to sewage duty. Basically the power plant releases some sewage which if not treated carefully can harm the environment. So my job for the day was simply shovelling sewage onto a cart for the entire day, and then driving the cart to the waste disposal unit. And do it again and again and again and again and again. But the main problem is that it smells like s***.

On the bright side I didn't have to work alone. My best friend Juke Lost had also gotten sewage duty and like me was forced to wear embarrassing orange overalls and go home smelling like you looked after the Capitol's Mutts. Oh and to make matters worse a bunch if the workers came and made fun of Juke and the vomit kid. Oh and they took pictures. Well Juke did not take to kindly to that and threw shovel at them. One of them ducked and it hit the pipe behind him. They taunted him for missing but I don't think that Juke was aiming for them, because the end of the pipe exploded and showered them with sewage. We laughed so hard I think I cracked a rib. It was worth it.

At the end of the work day I quickly went home to get a shower. When I got inside I decided to check on my mum. She was in her bedroom, resting as usual.

I came into the room quietly. Like she always did, my mother looked ill. She was dying from a virus that we couldn't afford to treat and it made her look deathly pale and weak. It would be a while before the Grimm Reaper came knocking, but it was still horrible to see her liken this 'Mother.' I said. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine thanks.' She said in a croaky voice. 'You're sisters have gone to the market to get some bread.' I had two younger sisters, Lyre aged ten and Kira aged fourteen. Kira worked down in the market selling and buying stuff. If there is one thing she is good at it is getting the price to suit her needs. Lyre's job is to help around the house and look after mother.

'Fang I don't think I'll be able to accompany you to the reapings. I still don't feel well and someone has to look after Lyre. I will try I promise.' I knew that my mother meant that she would try to come in case either of us got picked.

At the reapings the escort went to the stage. He was an old man and was losing his hair fast. I swear that a hair comes out every single day. If I right then by next month his head would look like and egg.

We only had one living mentor for our District and that was Aurora Williams. She had won last year's Games and got to live in the victor's village. She has waist length wavy light brown hair with side bangs, dark grey eyes and tanned skin. She was five foot four but pretended she was taller. She was skinny and had dark freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also had a long scar down her side from the Games and she was very sensitive about it.

Apart from fame and money another privilege of winning the Hunger Games is that when you go to the Capitol you get first class food and treatment. I bet it would be horrible though. Training two kids every year and then watching them die.

I chuckled slightly at my own joke. I heard someone call out my name and automatically said yes. And then I realised the horror of what had just happened. I had been reaped.

**Golden Lox D5 12**

I made my way home from library absolutely depressed. Today was I was old enough to get reaped and even though my name was already in the reaping once and the chances of getting picked was small; it was chance none the less. And it was a chance that I did not like.

In case you are wondering at the library I was researching the Hunger Games. They have an entire section on what has happened in the previous Hunger Games. I basically just looked at stuff like past arenas and Mutts (some of them made me want to throw up). Now I'm not usually one to worry this much and of course logically the odds are in my favour; but I've got this nagging sensation on my mind that I'll get reaped. It's silly isn't it?

No one was home at my house so I just got a quick snack and went into my room. It was bright pink and I had a lot of toys in it. I wanted to get a bulldozer and plough through it.

My parents baby me and it is so annoying. They treat me like I'm six. I swear that if I don't get reaped I am going to tell them straight up that I hate the place. I'll say, 'Mum, dad, I love you and all but my room is crap.' My dad is a bit sensitive so I thought that I would let them down gently. Like him I'm a very sensitive person.

I threw my bad down on my bed and pulled a library book out of it (and no I didn't steal it). I read through it for a couple of minutes looking at stuff regarding victor's tactics and previous quarters quells. I discovered that the brief rebellion around twenty five years ago was caused by the action. Apparently it was something to do with berries. What a stupid thing to have a rebellion for. Maybe if I get reaped and eat an apple war will break out.

I wondered what to do for the next couple of minutes. For some reason I went down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the carver knife and started swinging it in a series of slashes. I wasn't really much of a fighter and actually using a knife to chop up food was closest I had come to handling a weapon.

_Calm down._ I said to myself. Y_ou're being ridiculous. The odds are in your favour. The chances of getting picked are so small that I may as well not even be included._

I looked at my watch and realised that time had gone quickly. The reapings would start soon and I had better hurry. And by that I meant that if I didn't move fast I could be shot.

I ran out of the door and raced to the city square. I wasn't a runner either (wow, if I got picked then I'm screwed) but with the threat of being shot I was given new strength. Well actually I was given new speed but it's the same difference.

I pushed past old Mr Crane and jumped over a bench. I took a short cut through the park and ran into the square. When I got there I saw that the Capitol was still setting up the equipment. I gasped for breath wondering what was going. Maybe they had set up late but that didn't explain why no one else was here for the reapings.

Then I remembered that my watch was slow. I checked it and I realised that I still had another ten minutes. _You fool. I may as well wait here. The reapings probably won't be too bad. After all what could go wrong? _If I knew what would happen in exactly thirteen minutes I would have committed suicide there and then.

**Aurora Williams Mentor 15 (see below about this)**

Andrew and I went to the reapings. My older brother Andrew Williams was eighteen and today was his last opportunity to get into the Games. And we both never wanted it to happen. The Hunger Games were pure Hell. I had seen it and the horror of it was unbelievable. In the 99th Hunger Games there had barely been a bloodbath and it was still awful.

I was very worried for my brother and even though he tried not to show it he was as well. I said my goodbye to Andrew and gave him a quick hug. He went to join the boys and I went to the stage. I was a bit nervous about mentoring, considering that I was the only living mentor.

The first person to be called out was Fang Jests. I didn't know who he was but he only looked about sixteen. He also looked scared. Very, very scared.

The girl was Golden Lox and I immediately felt sympathetic. She must have only been twelve years old and looked even more scarred than Fang. I only knew her briefly from school and never even talked to her.

Both of them were escorted by the escort to the Justice Building. I remember when I was there saying goodbye to Andrew. I didn't get a talk to my mum or dad because they were dead. They had both died in a house fire years ago and Andrew had looked after me ever since. I already felt horrible and I had only been a mentor for a few minutes, barely even that. I just hoped that someone else from this stinking District won soon so I didn't have to do this.

Well now that we have our two tributes, I mean victims (and no I don't mean that the other way around) we can head to the Capitol. What joy this is going to be.

**I know that not many people do the pov of the mentor but the creator of it (CallingMeFakeWon'tMakeYouReal) has really helped me out with this and is practically the co author. Give her some credit as well.**


End file.
